


My Bones Shake

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [77]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Dates, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline's been roped into a date with her friend Kol's brother. It's not going well. Will a life and death experience make things better or worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bones Shake

**My Bones Shake**

**(Prompt from themikaelsoncupcake: "We decided to take a trip in a hot air balloon and we just got stuck in a tree and I'm scared of heights please don't leave me here" AU but could you make it with Klaus as the one being afraid of heights please. Title from 'I Want You So Bad I Can't Breathe' by OK Go. Rated K+).**

She was going to _kill_ Kol.

He'd been badgering her forever, trying to convince Caroline to bend her strict no set ups policy (been there, done that, didn't talk to Elena for a solid three weeks) and go out with his brother. She'd met Klaus exactly twice – once in passing at Kol's office and again at Kol's last birthday party. She'd remembered thinking he was hot the first time, if not her usual type. And her memories of the second are fuzzy, Kol having plied her with an awful lot of shots.

But it must have been memorable to him since Klaus had apparently all but promised his first born child to Kol to persuade him to try to get Caroline to go out with him. Kol had talked Klaus up incessantly, at every conversation, and Caroline had finally caved. One date wouldn't hurt anything and Klaus _was_ attractive. Plus, according to Kol he was successful and 'the least dull of my brothers.' Not exactly a glowing recommendation but Caroline had been spending an awful lot of evenings in lately and was totally open to changing that sad state of affairs.

Had she known it would turn out this badly she maybe would have chosen to put up with Kol's badgering.

She has no idea why Klaus had bothered to set this up if he wasn't going to _talk_ to her. He's staring out at the scenery, fingers clutching the side of the basket, like he has been the _entire_ time. Caroline might as well be invisible.

She heaves a sigh, loud and aggravated, and he barely twitches. Caroline rolls her eyes, and turns away. Kol had planned this whole thing, insisting that it was the least he could do, and had driven her crazy by offering only the tiniest hints about what they'd be doing. ('What am I supposed to _wear_?' 'Clothes? Leave a little mystery for the second date, darling. Nik's easy but not _that_ easy.' ' _Kol_!' 'Ouch, fine. Something casual. Trousers. It'll be a bit breezy.') She'd been shocked and a little nervous when she'd arrived and seen the hot air balloon.

Klaus had seemed tense when he'd stepped out of his SUV, had offered her a tight smile before making a beeline for the operator. Caroline had approached, heard Klaus' low voiced questions about licensing and safety, and the kindly looking older man's affable answers.

The man had smiled at her, offered his hand. Introduced himself as Martin. "The wind's perfect. Shall we?" he'd said, gesturing to the basket. Caroline had gulped, but she had never been a coward. Klaus had climbed in first, movements stiff and jerky (maybe he didn't like surprises either? At least they had that in common). She'd been careful as she'd followed, silently applauding herself for actually listening to Kol's advice and wearing jeans because climbing in using the footholds would have been super awkward and revealing otherwise.

She'd stumbled slightly once she was in, and Klaus had steadied her, palms warm on her waist.

He'd smelled incredible, she'd noted. No cloying cologne or excessive hair product. Another point in his favor. Caroline had smiled and thanked him, let her hands linger on his chest. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I…"

His words died when he looked behind her and Caroline had followed his sightline only to immediately flush when she'd seen Martin (at least thirty years older than she was) nimbly climb in after them, having untied the balloon's tethers.

"And I'm clearly the least graceful person here," she'd joked, turning back to Klaus.

Klaus had managed a smile, kind of a weak one, and she'd thought he'd been about to reply but the balloon had lurched, and they'd bumped into the side struggling to find their balance. He'd fallen silent, and turned to look out. And he'd _stayed_ silent, seemingly finding the views (and okay, they were pretty) far more interesting than her.

It was super awkward and Caroline wasn't the only one feeling it if Martin's attempts to fill the silence – pointing out landmarks or talking about the history of ballooning – were anything to go by. Caroline tries to listen attentively because at least _someone_ in this wicker basket was trying to entertain her, but her eyes keep drifting to Klaus.

Seriously, what was his problem?

Martin's voice drifts off and he begins to fuss with the boiler. Caroline feels like it's gotten colder, and she wraps her arms around herself, wishing she'd worn something a little warmer. The movement catches Klaus' attention and he frowns before shrugging out of his own leather jacket and draping it over her shoulders.

"Take it. You're shivering."

The polite thing to do would be to thank him.

But Caroline's politeness quota has totally been expended already today.

"Gee, thanks," she tells him, all barbed sweetness and venom. " _Such_ a gentleman. You really know how to show a girl a good time."

He looks pained, swallowing thickly. "Caroline…"

"And he speaks."

Something sparks in his eyes, maybe an answering surge of temper, and he straightens, turning towards her. But whatever he's about to say is cut off by a gust of wind. The basket lurches and they're both left scrabbling for a hold to keep their balance.

"Sorry!" Martin calls. "The wind's really picked up! Hold on while I take us down."

"Awesome," Caroline mutters. "Such a perfect ending."

The motions of the basket roughen and she avoids looking at the ground. Her eyes land on Klaus, his white knuckled grip, and his face, strained and really, really pale.

"Wait, are you afraid of heights?" she asks incredulously, the puzzle pieces suddenly painting a clearer picture.

"Just a bit," he answers, the words pushed out, his jaw clenched tight.

Caroline can't help but laugh, "And Kol _totally_ knew, didn't he?"

"It's not a new fear."

"I thought this set up was a bit too altruistic to be his usual style."

Klaus doesn't seem to share her amusement, "I've been trying to work out the best way to kill him."

She's about to make a suggestion, something slow and painful because Kol deserves it, when they veer sharply to one side and Martin lets out a string of curses. "Hold on," he shouts and there's a sharpness there, a tinge of alarm, that has Caroline hitting the deck, yanking Klaus down with her.

Turns out she has a knack for this whole hot air ballooning thing because she'd totally saved them from getting faces full of pine needles when they careen into a tree. Caroline closes her eyes, tucking her face into Klaus' shoulder as they're jostled for several agonizingly long moments.

Finally, they stop, seem to settle and Caroline cautiously lifts her head.

Klaus had wrapped an arm around her when they'd gone down, and he touches her face when she looks up, "Are you okay?"

"Good. I'm good," Caroline manages, wide eyed and breathless from the shock. Her heart's pounding and Klaus is breathing quickly, his hand shaking slightly. "Are you…"

They moment's broken before Caroline can ask how he is, Nathan crawling over and apologizing profusely. "I am so sorry. I've never had a wind come out of nowhere like that. It brought us down hard."

"But we _are_ down?" Klaus asks, clearing his throat.

"Mostly. A bit wedged between two trees but it isn't more than a four foot drop. I'll call my partner, have him pick you two up and run you back to your vehicles. There will, of course, be no charge."

Caroline grins, catching Klaus' eye. "Actually, you know what? That's not necessary. Klaus' brother was footing the bill and he totally deserves to pay for attempting to orchestrate a disaster. Maybe not one this dramatic but there were some serious bad intentions."

A small smirk plays about the corner of Klaus' mouth as he stands. "Attempting? Does that mean he failed?" He offers her his hand and Caroline takes it, letting him help her to her feet.

Maybe they can salvage this date after all.

"That remains to be seen," Caroline declares leaning over the side to try and judge the best way to get down.

"How might I acquit myself?" Klaus asks, his eyes trained on her face.

Caroline pretends to think about it. "Once we're on solid ground you can ask me to dinner."

"Gladly," he murmurs. "And then?"

"Then I guess we'll see if you actually have anything interesting to say."

He smiles, a glint in his eye that she's not entirely certain what to make of. Caroline wonders if she's thrown a gauntlet she shouldn't have when he drawls, "Challenge accepted, sweetheart."


End file.
